puppet naruto rewrite
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto goes to Suna with the Hokage in this fic. A rewrite of my first story. Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Here is the first chapter of my rewrite of my puppet Naruto story. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Warnings: Abuse, violence, gore**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the stuff that I do own.**

**Chapter 1**

Sarutobi sighed as he puffed his smoke out.

Naruto had been beaten by a mob again. Ever since the beatings had started whenever he was out on the streets, Naruto had been growing continually colder to him and everyone else.

He was worried that Naruto would destroy the village in his rage once he finally snapped at the village and its abuse of him.

Sarutobi had been summoned by Suna in the last week, so he couldn't look out for him here and the civilians were likely to chase him off.

Sarutobi then got a brilliant idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to go with you to Suna?' Naruto said in a cold tone of voice.

Sarutobi sighed at that.

"You will be able to get away from the abuse of the villagers and you will have the ability to be there for at least four months. I don't think that I need to remind you of what happened the last time that this happened." Sarutobi said sternly.

Naruto sighed. There was no way that he could forget the last time that that could happen. He had been beaten so bad and then left on the streets to rot. He got lucky that he had landed in the red light district.

Not many people could say that last sentence with a straight face.

Naruto finally agreed after a few minutes of thought, not that it was necessary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten days later and the two of them with an Anbu were in Suna.

Naruto sighed as he lay on the couch, bored out of his wits by the fact that he wasn't able to do anything right then.

Naruto wasn't even allowed out of the compound without Sarutobi with him.

Naruto got bored and decided to go out whenever Sarutobi left for his meeting.

He got up and walked out of the hotel.

Naruto looked over after he got out and saw a small red haired boy sitting on a swing. He blinked and started walking over, only to fall into a hole.

"Oomph," Naruto said as he landed on the ground.

He looked around and noticed that there were tons of scrolls around, as well as what looked to be puppet parts and some human organs.

Naruto felt sick at first before he shook it off and decided to take out the first scroll that he saw.

He opened it up and read the note that was inside.

It read:

_By the time that you are reading this, I will have gone through with my life's ambition and left Suna. The village was always too constrictive to me._

_I am called Sasori Hake. I am the youngest puppet master in the world and I had a collection of twenty puppets, all of them in that room. I left them for my successor, whoever he may be. Take all of my knowledge and show the world what you have!_

_I have also left instructions on the human puppet technique, as well as several bodies to use it on._

Naruto looked up from the scroll and saw a new meaning in what was around him. He no longer saw puppet parts and dead bodies, but he saw materials to be used after he had read the scroll.

It was time for the second coming of Sasori to rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi was worried.

Scratch that, he was extremely worried.

Naruto had gone missing and he had even sent the village Anbu out, only for them to not find anything either.

He had gone missing approximately two months ago and it was almost time for them to go home.

He didn't want to, but it appeared that he wouldn't have a choice in the matter.

He walked out to the gate, only to find Naruto waiting for him there.

"Naruto Uzumaki, where have you been?" He asked with a scowl.

"Do you like it?" Naruto's voice called from behind.

Sarutobi whirled around to see Naruto standing behind him.

He turned back around and saw a faceless puppet standing behind him.

"What is this?" Sarutobi asked, shocked at what was going on.

"That is what I like to call kao no kai ningyo," Naruto said to the Hokage.

The Hokage was so shocked that he couldn't even form words.

Naruto smirked at the Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a day in Konoha, the civilians had finally taken the bait and attacked him.

He led them back to his apartment building that had been given to him by the Hokage.

Naruto acted like he was defenseless and then smirked as he had several of his kao no kai ningyo in the back of the mob and ready to attack.

The puppets went into action as soon as it looked like the mob would kill him.

Each of them took out two people and thinned the mob from the back.

By the time the mob had realized what was going on, there were only ten members left and they were being attacked by six puppets.

Only four of them were holding their own as the other six were civilians who were pretty much useless.

The civilians fell within the first five seconds and the rest of them continued holding their own, especially the bloodline holders of the group.

Naruto smirked as the Hyuuga had destroyed his puppet.

The Hyuuga didn't even see the knife to her back.

The other three, one Uchiha, one Kurama, and one Inuzuka all fell fairly quickly due to their surprise.

Naruto created Kage Bunshins to bring the bodies of the mob inside for his later use of them.

He cackled with glee as he thought of the village's reactions to the new him: one that wouldn't take their abuse of him and would fight back.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy the first chapter of this fic.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Puppet Naruto rewrite. I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Everything is the same as usual.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto looked blankly at the council.

He was in handcuffs for some supposed crime that he did.

"The demon has gone too far this time!" One of the civilian spokespersons said.

The rest of them just shouted their agreement at the out roar.

The Hokage just puffed on his cigar and said, "Do you have any proof?"

One of the dumber civilians stood and said, "Yes, we organized a mob on him and none of the members have come back!"

The Hokage just glared at the aforementioned crime.

The civilian leader said, "The idiot will take full responsibility for his crime, but we still want to know what happened to the members that were coerced into the mob by force."

Naruto blinked, it looked like some of the civilians were smarter than he thought they were.

The Hokage puffed on his smoke before Naruto spoke up.

"What happened to the members is no longer any concern of yours." Naruto stated.

The civilians growled and Sarutobi spoke up.

"Could you please explain what you are talking about?" He asked.

Naruto nodded and said, "Due to the Konoha charter, a ninja that is attacked by a civilian or a clan ninja is allowed to do whatever he wants to that civilian afterward, so long as there is no proof that the civilian was provoked by the ninja."

The scribe looked through the rule guide of the Konoha charter and said, "It's true. The law was mostly out of practice, but it does exist."

The Hokage puffed and asked, "Do you have any proof that the people were provoked?"

"He's a demon; of course they were provoked to attack him!" One of the civilians asked.

"If you punish me, you have to punish them." Naruto finally stated while pointing to the civilians.

"Why is that?" Sarutobi asked.

"They all broke your S-ranked law that was punishable by death." Naruto stated.

Sarutobi looked up at that and finally said, "How do you know about that?"

Naruto snorted and said, "You're more concerned about me knowing about the law than them breaking it."

The Hokage knew he was caught but said, "Nevertheless, we must know how you found out."

Naruto said, "It is a wonder that anything stays secret with the way that they blurt things out."

Naruto then pointed to the civilian that was chatting with one of his friends to prove his point.

The Hokage groaned, knowing that there was no legal way of recourse to stop Naruto from attacking the civilians again, hell; there was no proof that he even did anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smirked as he walked out of the building.

There was no way that Konoha was going to find out about what was going on until at least ten percent of the civilian and ninja population were his puppets.

This was way too easy for him to manipulate the people in Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto yawned as he got the memories of the clone that he had sent to the academy in lieu of him.

He was currently working on transforming the first of the civilians into one of his puppets.

Many puppeteers didn't see the value in using the civilians as puppets, but he definitely did.

They could be used as spies, fodder, or even great attacking puppets if they were upgraded enough.

Naruto first took off the legs of the puppet and started thinning it out. Afterwards, he used one of the blood loss seals that he had learned.

It would keep the body from bleeding out while he was creating it. That meant that he didn't have to waste tons of blood replenishing seals.

Naruto then took out all of the arteries and parts of the bone and muscle. He put on plenty of seals that would preserve it from age and stop the body from rusting or getting eroded.

He then placed metal parts and parts of wood in the way of the bone and the muscle that he had taken out, they had also had preservation seals on them.

He then used the hollowed out space and inserted senbon needle launchers in each of the toes. He had placed seals that would keep senbon in them. He also put gauntlets on the feet and put poison on the feet.

He then turned the rest of the legs into a mechanized version of the previous ones.

He turned the middle into a chamber for weapons.

The arms were turned into grenade launchers in each of the fingers and the elbow could detach to form either a gun or a sword. It was extremely useful, in his opinion (never tested).

He used a seal on the eyes to turn the eyes into X-ray and long range vision. It also had what he was coming to call thermal vision and a vision that was like the Byakugan.

Naruto laughed in happiness as he saw the finished product of one of his puppets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Naruto in school the next day had Taijutsu class, so Naruto had to put his all into it to just not get hit and win.

However, Naruto had a philosophy unlike the standard puppeteers.

His philosophy was that he should focus on both the taijutsu and the puppets so that he couldn't be killed at close range by a surprise taijutsu attack. It would be the difference between life and death in the ninja world.

In fact, there were enough documented cases of long range specialists getting killed by close range attacks that Naruto wanted to make sure that he didn't want to be one of the statistics.

Naruto's clone was up against a civilian kid whose old man had been in the attack against him the day before, so he was blinded in rage and just charged.

The fight was over before five seconds were up.

Naruto's clone was given leave to do whatever he wanted at the library for the rest of the day.

The clone used the opportunity to look through the library they had of seals so that they would have a more extensive knowledge of it and could go beyond the ones that Sasori had used. It would be an advantage if he ever had to fight against him.

**Done! I hope that you enjoy the chapter.**

**Please read and review, and happy holidays (merry Christmas!)**


End file.
